Naruto Namikaze: Gunslinger of Konoha
by Neptu
Summary: Naruto an unusual shinobi who loves guns and brass-knuckles. A loving girlfriend, a red-eyed best friend and supportive parents by his side he'll show the world that a Ninja can be good using guns. Redhead!Naruto
**Naruto Namikaze: The Gunslinger of Konoha**

 **AN: Before I start the story a few words about the AU. There are no Bijuu in the story, so because there is no Kyuubi, Kushina and Minato are alive and well. Madara never gone batshit crazy because Kaguya never transformed into a freaking tree-monster (meaning = no black zetsu). The graduation is moved to 16 because I never really got over the fact that 12 year olds go and kill shit, it still happened in the world because during the war they had to do it. Naruto is a redhead in the a story and much more intelligent and his character will be very OOC. So that's all if you have anymore questions or suggestion please PM or Review. The story starts when Naruto graduates. I'll fill in the missing information along the way and there will be flashbacks from his childhood time-to-time.**

* * *

When Minato Namikaze took the mantle of Hokage he made lot of popular choice. Most of these choices consisted of village renovations and changing the academy curriculum. He also fired the old advisors from their position and changed the village system from it's roots. The new advisors were Nara Shikaku because of his intelligence, Tsunade Senju because of her knowledge and Fugaku Uchiha because of his skills and his position in village security.

Minato also changed the council. The old council contained every clan-head and four wealthy and influential civil. This changed as the civil councillors were stripped from power. The shinobi village is a military dictatorship not democracy. Minato was a peace-loving person from heart but even he saw that democracy won't work when the village is not ready for it altogether.

Most changes in the academy was the age-gap and he banned early gradutation. Even if there was a prodigy he never let any student graduate before reaching the age sixteen. He said that during peace time they don't have to rush, children must grow up like children and they have much more time finding their own place in the world. They also changed the graduation system. The exam consisted of three self-chosen area, a written exam of common knowledge about the shinobi system and world, a taijutsu exam and the killing exam. The killing exam's purpose was very clear. Get the young ones through the pain of the first kill. They had to kill a criminal who earned a death sentence. Most clan-heads approved the idea because the children have to realize that this kind of profession is very serious.

Minato as hokage also included a lot of clan in the academy, for example the Hyuugas used their byakugan to examine the students chakra network and level. The Yamanaka clan had a much more noble profession aside from torture and interrogation. A lot of Yamanaka personnel were trained to be psych-nin too. The psych-nin's main purpose were therapy, since they were ninjas they could listen to every shinobi's problem and they could help them. Minato also made it a rule that every shinobi have to visit a physch-nin after every A-class or S-class mission or if they suffered great mental trauma like losing a family or team member.

Also it was not suprising that Tsunade became an advisor, Minato saw to every mistake the Sandaime made and corrected them. Orochimaru never abandoned the village but was granted hermit status along the others. When Minato took up the mantle and started the renovation projects he called back all of the Sannins to hear their ideas and included them in his plans. Tsunade became the Head of Medical Studies, she also coordinated the hospital and renovated the medic system along with Orochimaru.

Most people saw Orochimaru's ideas as inhuman but he changed most of his ways, he was banned from experimenting on living humans but was given a free pass getting useful research out of corpses with consent of the Hokage or living relatives of the dead person. Orochimaru became head of Research and Development, a rather new division of the shinobi forces because he changed so much in their system it could count as new.

Jiraiya stayed as a spymaster because he himself stated that he has much better knowledge on the field than anybody else and they needed outside information sources.

Minato also renovated the orphanage, they demolished then rebuilt it to be much bigger than it used to be. It became a dormitory and they got 10% of the village funds each month to raise the children. Minato was no fool he made regular and non-regular checkups on the place. Also he placed a squad of Anbu to guard and check the place constantly. During one these non-regular checkups he managed to catch a Root Anbu trying to adopt a child using fake name and fake indentification documents. They found Danzo's seal on the root anbu and with the help of Jiraiya and Kushina they removed the seal from his tongue without problem. Then Yamanaka Inoichi checked the anbu's memories and found more than enough evidence against Danzo. By the end of that day Root has been disbanded and had Danzo executed for treason. The remaining Root personnel has been inducted into the shinobi corps and the children sent to academy to learn and change.

* * *

Naruto lived with his parents in the Hokage Mansion. The Hokage Mansion was renovated after the war too, it looked more like a two story penthouse flat atop the Hokage mountain.

„Naruto Namikaze get your ass out of the bed already you'll be late to the graduation exam!" yelled Kushina Namikaze, Naruto's mother and scariest enemy every morning.

Under the covers a redheaded teenager groaned. Naruto inherited his father's facial structure and his mother's eyes. He also had unruly spiky red hair.

„10 more minutes mom." Kushina had enough of him already, grabbed the covers and with a swift motion she pulled it succesfully uncovering her son but with a surprise. Naruto had a visitor last night, a girl with midnight blue hair and creamy skin. His girlfriend of 2 years now, Hinata Hyuuga.

„Ehee good morning Kushina-sama" exclaimed Hinata as she was in a rather embarrasing situation.

„Good Morning Hinata, I haven't realized you slept here too. Now both of you get up and get going after breakfast or Hiashi will have your head Hinata." Kushina loved Hinata like a daughter and had a very good relationship with her. Naruto and Hinata met before the academy when Naruto saved her from some bullies by sending them to the hospital. From that day they became fast friends then when they reached the tender age of fourteen became a couple.

„Come on mom, I hate the academy and the shinobi ideals altogether except for fuuinjutsu why do I have to graduate?" asked Naruto half-asleep. They had this conversation weekly, Naruto hated the shinobi system because he sad they uncool and total idiots wearing silly clothes. Kushina and Minato tried to persuade him but had very little success with it. The only thing Naruto cared about were guns, explosives and seals. Orochimaru had the best day when Minato knocked on his front door with Naruto asking for advice and Naruto explaining his ideas to Orochimaru who listened with glee.

Orochimaru had issues with the shinobi system too but he helped Naruto with his gun issues. Naruto first saw them at the Daimyo's court when they were visiting and saw a prototype. Orochimaru contacted Jiraiya and asked him to get more than enough information on these weapons. The shinobi council ultimately deemed the weapon unworthy to be shinobi weapon because of the voice it made but Orochimaru along with Naruto were determined to make it a good weapon so with seals and dozen of ideas managed to make two perfect guns for use. Naruto loved these guns and always improved them with seals.

„We are over this discussion Naru, you know if you graduate you get out of the Academy in an instant." said Kushina totally closing the issue. Naruto just groaned got out of the bed.

Along with Hinata he got ready and gone to the Academy.

Naruto wore a black hoodie with three stripes on the arms under that a crimson T-shirt, black sweatpants and orange sneakers. Everyone who ever met Naruto never considered him a serious shinobi in training because of his rather civilian outfit. Even Naruto himself considered himself a sore thumb among the ninjas but he never cared because those who counted in his eyes always knew that he was a hardworker especially when he found something in his interest.

Hinata wore purple sweatshirt with blue shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. She always wanted to wear clothes like her boyfriend but the Hyuuga clan was rather forward when it came to shinobi matters so she had to suck it up and look like a professional. She admired the Namikaze family because they were carefree, outgoing, friendly, smart and lovely individuals. Not to mention scary good when it came to fighting. She remembered the day when during an academy tournament Naruto almost killed Kiba Inuzuka in a 'friendly' spar because he bad-mouthed Naruto's choice of clothing.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The arena where normally the chuunin exam's final round held now was full with parents and spectators because it was the final year's students' tournament._

 _"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman! My name is Iruka Umino and I will be the host of this tournament. The one on one matchups will be decided by luck because the contesters have to pull a number from this hat in my hand."_

 _Everyone pulled a number. Naruto pulled 1 and Kiba pulled 2 so they were the first matchup._

 _"Every other student please leave the arena only Naruto and Kiba stay."_

 _Naruto wore a black hoodie without any symbols or other colors with the hood up, only some red stands poking from under the hood. He also wore a black mask like Kakashi. Black sweatpants and blue sneakers. His guns were stored on his arms within storage seals._

 _Kiba Inuzuka wore a grey jacket with black fur, black shinobi pants with a kunai holster attached to his legs and black shinobi sandals. He had spiky brown hair and two red triangle on his cheeks showing that he is a member of his clan._

 _"What's with the getup tomato? This is not a civilian gathering if you want to give up please do." Kiba said rather arrogantly and nonchalantly, none of the students saw Naruto as a threat even if he was the son of the Hokage._

 _"Tell me Kiba, do you fear death?" asked Naruto without any emotions. His eyes were cold and focused._

 _"Like you can kill me…."_

 _Iruka had enough of the small talk so he signaled the start._

 _Kiba rushed at Naruto immediately but met with a surprise when Naruto simply dodged his every attempt. This enraged the young Inuzuka so he got some distance and started something else._

" _Alright, Akamaru come on. GATSUGA" Kiba started to spin toward Naruto who didn't make any attempt to dodge now, he just waited. Then at the last second he kicked Kiba in the head effectively stopping his jutsu. Naruto rushed at Akamaru and applied a paralysis seal in a second. Kiba in blind rage got up and rushed at Naruto. Naruto ultilizing his opponent losing his cool dodged most of his move then went on the offensive, in a second he slapped an explosive tag on Kiba's mouth and applied a paralysis seal on him. Then he removed one of his guns from the storage seals and held it at Kiba's forehead who started to sweat and his eyes were wide._

" _Tell me Inuzuka Kiba, do. you. fear. death?" asked Naruto in the same voice he said at the start of the match. Now Kiba were sweating harder then before with wide eyes and couldn't say anything because of the explosive tag on his mouth. Everyone quieted down and watched intently. Kiba's mother and sister were very nervous, especially Tsume because she saw this kind of behaviour in Minato too when he was enraged and it scared her. Luckily Iruka called the match._

 _"Winner is Naruto Namikaze!" with that Naruto removed the explosive tag and the seals from Kiba and Akamaru._

 _"Next time don't be an idiot Kiba." and Naruto left Kiba in the ring who simply collapsed because of the fear he felt._

 _In the competitor's stand Sasuke Uchiha turned to Shikamaru Nara._

 _"Time to pay up Shikamaru." said Sasuke with a smirk. The Nara just groaned._

 _"Troublesome, you know Naruto since birht it wasn't fair but whatever."_

 _"Well that and I fought with him some time ago, Hinata warned me not to make him angry and well I ended up with a loss almost with my life." said Sasuke as he turned towards Hinata at the end._

 _"As Sasuke said Shikamaru, never anger Naruto or underestimate him. He is rather unusual for a shinobi but also very deady, if he pulls out even one of his guns you have no chance."_

 _"Guns? The kind of weapon a mercenary uses?" asked Shikamaru now interested, normally he wouldn't give a damn but he couldn't figure out Naruto even he was a genius. Hinata simply nodded. She didn't want to reveal more of her boyfriend's skills._

* * *

Hinata also knew that Naruto was a rookie of the year material but he never bothered to stand out with his knowledge also he was rather antisocial. He barely socialized with their peers only herself and Sasuke Uchiha since they were friends because of their mothers and the last one he socialized with in the Academy was Sakura Haruno, daughter of two medicore shinobis Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno but he mostly just got used to her presence since she had a good relationship with Sasuke borderline dating. Naruto also talked to Shikamaru and Kiba from time to time because they were normal towards him. Kiba respected Naruto after his loss because he never bragged or even mentioned it. Shikamaru tried to solve the puzzle which was Naruto and otherwise kinda liked the guy, the silent genius type like himself.

Aside from being a master marksman at the age of sixteen Naruto trained under his father and mother mainly in taijutsu and fuinjutsu, he never cared about ninjutsu because he thought it was silly. Genjutsu for someone like him being a half Uzumaki were never a possible way to be a ninja without too much effort and he wasn't that interested in the area. Naruto's taijutsu was an interesting one along with his guns, he used a brass-knuckle which was made from chakra metal. Neither one of his parents could guess why Naruto never took after them in any aspects of being a ninja, but they supported him nevertheless because he showed so much promise they couldn't crush his resolve.

No one aside from Hinata knew why Naruto used the brass-knuckle, his parents knew about the guns and his clothes because first Naruto made it clear he didn't really want to be a shinobi so this was his way of protesting. The reason for the brass-knuckle when the Namikaze family visited the capital for a week Naruto slipped out of the hotel they were staying at and wandered around the big city, he was a curious kid and as he went to a shadier part of town three shady guy wanted to rob him. He was saved by a guy who wore a black leather jacket, black leather pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves and wore a black cowboy hat and a mask on his face. He also had a gun holstered on his side and a brass-knuckle on his right hand. He beat up the muggers and accompanied Naruto back to the hotel. On the way he introduced himself as Ace and he was a wanderer. Naruto wanted to be like him, carefree, cool and strong but he knew his parents wouldn't approve if he chose this kind of life. That's when a change began in Naruto, he protested less against the academy but made tons of deal with his parents about his clothing choices and his weapons.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the first chapter, please tell me your opinion, give me your ideas anything.**

 **Please review.**

 **Next time Academy, Genin exams and a bit more of Naruto's childhood adventures.**

 **Neptu out.**


End file.
